Cedrik Stone
Cedrik Stone is the CEO of the Imperial corporate minor faction Segnen Exchange, based out of the Segnen system. Amidst the efforts of rival faction Zende Partners of Zende to exploit Synuefe EN-H d11-96 for Guardian technology via the Bridging the Gap Interstellar Initiative, Stone directed his company to build an outpost, Indigo Dock, in the same system, sparking a war. Segnen Exchange's aggressive expansion failed, setting back their plans to produce an advanced military module based on Guardian technology and forcing them to withdraw from Synuefe EN-H d11-96. Timeline 30 MAY 3305 *The conflict in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system has ended with Zende Partners resisting an expansion attempt from Segnen Exchange. Zende Partners CEO Freya Taine made the following declaration: "With the support of the galactic community, my company has withstood the violent raids instigated by our rivals. Zende Partners will manage both outposts in the system, and the megaship transport service will continue operating on a weekly basis from Zende. I am also proud to announce that we have begun manufacture of our new Advanced Multi-cannon at The Prospect, using recently acquired Guardian materials." In a subdued response, Cedrik Stone stated the following: "Segnen Exchange has decided to withdraw from Synuefe EN-H d11-96 and focus our resources on previously established operations. While this setback has interfered with our research and development schedule, we will learn from this experience and continue to grow as a company." Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect rewards from the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. Supporters of Zende Partners must journey to The Prospect, while supporters of Segnen Exchange should visit Indigo Dock.GalNet: Zende Partners Claim Victory 23 MAY 3305 *A successful appeal by Zende Partners for Guardian commodities has led to the appointment of a technology broker at The Prospect, where Guardian modules are now available. The initiative has seen a marked increase in violence in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system, however, recently established as a hub of Guardian technological research. Freya Taine, CEO of Zende Partners, made this announcement: "Shortly after our company deployed a megaship transport service connecting Zende and Guardian space, our convoys came under attack. We have evidence to suggest that Segnen Exchange is responsible for this flagrant attempt to undermine our efforts. I call upon the galactic community to assist Zende Partners in removing this threat to our operation. Our plans to begin production of an Advanced Multi-cannon can proceed once Segnen Exchange's disruptions have been dealt with." Cedrik Stone, CEO of Segnen Exchange, submitted this statement in response to the accusations: "Zende Partners apparently intends to control the trade of Guardian commodities in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, which is perhaps why there is violent resistance to their operation. My company would only ever respond to threats with an appropriate level of self-defence. In order to reestablish peace and protect our research into new Guardian-human technology, we ask independent pilots to support Segnen Exchange vessels in the system. Securing a permanent presence will allow my company to complete work on an Advanced Dumbfire Launcher on schedule. Our newly established outpost, Indigo Dock, will serve as our base of operations in these efforts." The two factions have set out campaigns in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, to take place between the 23rd and 29th of May 3305.GalNet: Corporations Clash in Guardian Space 16 MAY 3305 *Segnen Exchange has revealed plans to build an outpost in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system. CEO Cedrik Stone gave the following statement: "As Zende Partners has graciously provided a transport service to Guardian space, it makes sense for my company to support the increased pilot activity in that area. Segnen Exchange can offer a variety of services to those travelling to the area. Segnen Exchange thrives at the forefront of innovation, and the wealth of artefacts soon to flow through Synuefe EN-H d11-96 offers fantastic opportunities in the field of advanced Guardian-human technology." The announcement, coming so soon after Zende Partners established The Prospect in the same system, has received a mixed response from business analysts. Some view the move as likely to trigger direct conflict between the two corporations, while others believe the presence of both companies can only benefit the research initiative.GalNet: Segnen Exchange Announces Outpost 09 MAY 3305 *A megaship service offering transport to Guardian space from Zende is now in operation. The CEO of Zende Partners, Freya Taine, announced: "Following the recommendation of the galactic community, my company has established an outpost in Synuefe EN-H d11-96 that will serve as the termination point for this new ferry service. Our two megaships, Sadler's Song and The Conduit, will make weekly trips to the selected location. This first step of our initiative should encourage activity at nearby Guardian ruins. In addition, we have now finalised the design of an advanced military module based on Guardian technology, and we hope to begin manufacture of this design very soon." Among the feedback from the technology industry was a statement by Cedrik Stone, CEO of rival arms manufacturer Segnen Exchange: "While Zende Partners' recent efforts to promote Guardian-human research are admirable, I would like to remind Ms. Taine that she does not hold a monopoly on Guardian artefacts from that region of space. Segnen Exchange has a proven track record in this field, and we hope that Zende Partners are able to secure the acquisition of Guardian commodities for the benefit of all."GalNet: Zende Partners Transport Service Operational References